Sensei and Sains
by Nona Butut
Summary: Selasa, Sains, Sensei membuat Boruto sebal. pasalnya ia akan bertemu sensei galak bin cerewet macam Ino/warn:inside/for #16FicsInoChallenge #7


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Chara: Ino Y x Boruto U**  
 **warning: Ooc, Au, typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For 16 Ino Fics Challenge**

 **.**

 **.**

Selasa, hari yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Boruto. Pasalnya jam pertama ia akan bertemu dengan dia. Guru super galak dan cerewet. Suka seenaknya menunjuk dirinya.

Huft' Boruto mendengus sebal. Baginya selain sensei yang super menyebalkan, pelajarannya juga menyebalkan. Sains, pelajaran yang ia hindari setelah matematika. Dirinya yang masih duduk di kelas 3 sekolah dasar malas untuk mendengarkan kisah panjang lebar tentang makhluk hidup.

Jika pelajaran sejarah mungkin ia akan tidur seperti Shikadai, tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang, tidak mungkin diketahui. Terlebih sensei'nya baik hati, Shino Aburame yang terkenal berwibawa itu. Masalahnya sekarang itu jam pelajaran Sains yang diajarkan oleh Ino-sensei. INO sensei! Bisa kalian bayangkan? Sedikit saja ketahuan tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya dipastikan akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa ceramah selama 1 jam, belum lagi pegal karena terus berdiri.

Untuk itu, Boruto berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Meskipun sembari memandang bosan sensei berambut blonde itu yang tengah menerangkan alat pernafasan makhluk hidup.

Ia pandangi bibir sensei itu yang terus berbicara tanpa henti bak sebuah mobil tanpa rem. Terkadang ia berpikir 'apakah sensei'nya itu tidak pernah terseleo bibirnya?'. Hah, sudah pasti tidak pernah, buktinya tuh sensei selalu tampak bersemangat menyuarakan suara cemprengnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Sensei akan memberikan pertanyaan pada kalian. Dan kalian harus menjawabnya, oke?" ucap Ino dengan senyum cerahnya.

Nah, ini bagian yang paling Boruto tidak suka. Tanya jawab.

"Manusia bernafas dengan apa? Sarada!" Ino mulai melancarkan pertanyaannya.

"Manusia bernafas dengan paru-paru, sensei," jawab siswi berambut gelap dan berkaca mata yang duduk di baris depan.

Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk menandakan bahwa jawaban Sarada benar. "Ikan bernafas dengan? Shikadai!" Ino mulai melancarkan pertanyaan kembali.

Shikadai menatap bosan sebelum menjawab "Insang, sensei,".

Boruto menghela nafas bosan. Manusia bernafas dengan paru-paru? Hah, semua orang tahu kalau manusia bernafas melalui hidung kan? Oh ayolah, kalau tidak ada hidung bagaimana menghirup nafasnya? Paru-paru kan ada di dalam, mana mungkin ia keluar sendiri dan menghirup udara? Menggelikan.

Ck ck Boruto, kau terlalu pandai atau terlalu bodoh. Tugas hidung memanglah untuk menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas, tetapi paru-parulah yang berperan untuk mengolah udara tersebut.

"Boruto?"

Boruto menjengit kaget saat melihat Ino-sensei sudah ada di hadapannya. Gelagapan, Boruto mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. "Ya, sensei?" lirihnya.

"Kau tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari sensei?" ucap Ino mengintimidasi.

"Ah, aku mendengarkan ko, sensei," elak Boruto.

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaan sensei!"

"Pertanyaan apa?" dengan wajah bodohnya Boruto bertanya.

 **Ctak ctak**

Perempatan urat muncul di dahi Ino. Ia menggeram kesal. Dikatupkannya giginya hingga bunyi gemeletukan. "Semut bernafas dengan apa?" desisnya.

"Mana ku tahu," dengan entengnya Boruto menjawab yang membuat Ino semakin emosi.

"BORUTO,"

 **glek**

Boruto menelan ludahnya paksa melihat aura seram dari senseinya. Tapi dia bukanlah tipe penakut seperti Mitsuki yang selalu taat itu. "Oh baiklah baiklah," Boruto mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tegur Ino yang sudah sangat kesal dengan muridnya yang satu ini.

"Mencari jawaban pertanyaan sensei," Boruto kemudian berjongkok di depan kelas menatap dinding. "Hei, semut! Kau bernafas dengan apa?" dengan bodohnya Boruto bertanya pada barisan semut merah yang berbaris di dinding. Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Ia pun menoleh ke arah senseinya yang sudah berwajah merah padam. "Sensei, semutnya tidak mau menjawab sensei," adunya. Dasar Boruto bodoh, semut ko ditanyain.

"Boruto! Detensi setelah pulang sekolah! Sensei tunggu!"

"Hah, apa salahku?".

.

.

.

Finish


End file.
